mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chomly
Chomly is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Chomly is a lethargic trash compactor. Keep your hands and feet away because he would eat pretty much anything that isn't nailed down. This gives him the stinkiest breath ever and to make things even worse he talks extremely slowly. Like the other Fang Gang members he lives on weird farmland. Personality Chomly is possibly the craziest out of the Fang Gang, and possibly the craziest out of all the Mixels, even though this fact is not obvious from the beginning. He is possibly mentally deranged, as he drools near-constantly and appears to have anger issues, having to exact revenge when he feels wronged. He has personal space issues as well, as he has the tendency to talk very close to others, which does not help with his bad breath. He also does not care for his own safety at times, thanks to the fact he eats whatever he can get his hands on, which ended up costing him one of his teeth and having it replaced with a gold one. Physical Appearance Chomly is mostly brown in color. His body also acts as his face and is rectangular in shape. He has a forehead extension piece that houses two large eyes that are pressed together. He has a prominent lighter brown jawline. His bottom teeth contain two large exterior fangs and two small interior ones that point upwards. His upper jaw has two spaced buck teeth, the left buck tooth replaced by a golden one. He has a black mohawk on the top of his head, with pointed black ear-like extensions on the sides. A black stripe is in the center of his body. He has long brown hands with black claw-like fingers. He has short grey legs with long brown feet that have two darker brown toes on them. Ability Chomly is able to store any object into his mouth for later use and he also has bad breath that is strong enough to repel Nixels. Memorable Quotes *''"Log Toss!" ''- Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *"I say we tricks em'...with a mix em'! Hee hee hee hee hee..." ''- Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *"Ha! Beat that!"'' - Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20..."'' - Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEEEEES!! MOOOOOOOOORE!!!" ''- Chomly, High Five *''"High-five!" Chomly, High Five *"Hurry up, Lunk! Balk's party's on the top floor!" ''- Chomly, Elevator Cut Scenes Meet Chomly Chomly happily jumps side to side laughing manically. Then struggles to pull out a piece of cake from his mouth. When out he offers it, the top half slides onto the floor and he chuckles in embarrasment. Chomly is Upset Chomly grumpily breaks a log in half and moans. He then walks away sadly. Set Information Chomly was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41512 and contains 68 pieces. Chomly's in-booklet code is OMN1VORO4S, which is Omnivorous when decoded. Trivia *He has a gold tooth from chipping one of his original ones due to his eating patterns. *His name is a pun on the word "chomp". *He is the Fang Gang Mixel to come with a Nixel. *One of his distinguishing features is his eyes, which point in different directions and have different-sized pupils in the cartoon. *He seems to store a lot of things in his mouth, like a cake, a log, or Cubits, similar to a squirrel. *He did not appear in the shorts untilFang Gang Log TossFang Gang Log Toss . *He is the tallest of the Fang Gang. *He has a different voice in Elevator. * He has the most pieces out of the Fang Gang. * His name is sometimes misspelled as "Chomley". * He is the only Series 2 Mixel that has yet to mix in the cartoon. Gallery Main article: Chomly/Gallery Appearances Season 2 *Fang Gang Log Toss *High Five *Elevator Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (minor) Sources and References Category:Fang Gang Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Remaining Members Category:Nixel Included Category:Brown Category:High-pitched voices Category:Under bite Category:Two toes Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Tallest Mixels